


Dog Tags

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did it count as a uniform kink if the only uniform his lover was wearing were his dog tags?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the uniform kink prompt on my lover100 table and kink bingo card.

Normally Tony would've been paying closer attention to the large, shapely cock in his face, and he was admiring that part of his lover's anatomy, but for some reason his eyes kept trailing just beyond that, to the silver dog tags encased in black silencers dangling around the man's neck. He’d always had a uniform kink. Did it count as a uniform kink if the only thing his lover was wearing were his dog tags? He quickly decided it did and opened his mouth so Jethro could feed him his cock.

Jethro pushed into Tony's willing mouth a few times, easing in more and more with each pass. He was already well beyond hard and excited as fuck. Tony had a tendency to do that to him. More specifically, working with the man every day; watching him, listening to him, thinking about what they'd done that morning or the night before—where their hands had been, their mouths, their dicks.

"Fuck," Jethro growled. He'd always prided himself on his ability to maintain control but that had gone right out the window when Tony had come along and the freedom and openness that had come with it had been eye opening. He realized he'd been doing it wrong all those years in his past.

When his knees faltered he backed up a couple steps until his legs hit the bed then flopped down and laid back, Tony following him and grabbing for his cock with his mouth the whole time.

As soon as Jethro was in position, all laid out on the bed with Tony lying between his legs, Tony once again wrapped his mouth around his lover's erection and continued working him over with soft hums and greedy sucking noises.  

After thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of his lover in his mouth and sucking on him until he was so hard he could barely handle it, Tony released the man, methodically licked his saliva from the crown and head of Jethro’s cock then kissed along the underside of his shaft until he reached the man's balls.

Without any warning at all, he sucked one of Jethro's balls into his mouth and gently rolled it around, playing with it with his tongue before releasing it and giving the man’s other testicle the same treatment.

"Shit, Tony," Jethro breathed, reaching for his dick and squeezing and stroking.

Tony continued playing with Jethro's balls, toying with them with his tongue and sucking gently on them while his lover writhed beneath him, playing with his dick the whole time. As Jethro's balls grew tighter, Tony nudged them out of the way with his nose and licked and then kissed the delicate area he’d just revealed.

Jethro opened his mouth to moan in pleasure but the only thing that came out was a shaky, uncontrolled groan, urging Tony on. Tony suckled against the overly sensitive area before swiping his tongue over it and nipping gently, loving the out of control movements and noises it was bringing out of his lover. It was an area of the man's body he'd never paid much attention to before but based on the reaction it was getting from Jethro, that would definitely be changing.

Despite Tony's slow, deliberate movements, Jethro stroked harder and faster as he barreled towards completion. Tony turned his attention back to Jethro's balls and with his mouth full, glanced up the man's body, catching sight of the dog tags still laying proudly against his suntanned chest. Jethro's belly quivered as his breathing pattern changed, warning Tony about what was coming.

Tony reached between his own legs and started frantically stroking his excited cock, reaching completion at the same time Jethro did. He resumed tonguing and sucking on Jethro’s balls, enjoying the extra wave of pleasure it seemed to provide for the man. Jethro writhed and his muscles tensed and more creamy white was forced out of his cockhead onto his belly.

Once both were finished, Tony crawled up Jethro's body, kissing his way across his torso, pausing to kiss and admire the dog tags once again before laying against him and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the man's mouth.

"Mmm," Jethro hummed, "you and your tongue need to go exploring more often."

"You like that?" Tony asked. "You like the spot I found?"

"I think it’s safe to say you should plan on spending a lot of time down there, starting again in about twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Tony pouted with a sly grin. "I have to wait that long?" He shifted on his lover’s body and felt the cool of the man’s dog tags against his own chest, sending another surge of excitement through him then carefully wiggled his knee between his lover’s legs, bumping the man’s dick.

Jethro’s hips jerked forwards, not wanting to lose the stimulation, knowing that if anyone could speed up his refractory time it would be Tony. He ran his fingers along the man’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it and responding. “Better make it fifteen.”

**End.**


End file.
